Black CatPiggy
by Shinra-ex-SOLDIER
Summary: A little childhood memory/ies. Basically a few glimpses on our favourite stuffed animal. Meet Mr. Mew the CAT. Guest: Mr. H. A little friendship on Shiki, Eri and Neku, Shiki. NekuShiki if you squint. Pre-game, still spoilers.


**Black Cat-Piggy**

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

A little childhood memory/ies. Basically a few glimpses on our favourite stuffed animal. Meet Mr. Mew the CAT. Guest: Mr. H. A little friendship on Shiki, Eri and Neku, Shiki. Pre-game, still spoilers.

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

"Woof!"

The famed dog barked enthusiastically. People passing by paid little attention to the animatedly barking statue of stone. Maybe because they knew that it didn't really bark, rather someone else did for it. A pipsqueak with a bobbing head of orange was eagerly barking at Hachiko for no apparent reason he could come up with. He was doing it because, well just because.

Hachiko was a weird dog. He didn't move. He didn't bark. He didn't do a lot of things. He just sat there being Hachiko. Maybe he was just a sick dog, which could explain why he couldn't do much. He tried giving him some of his takoyaki once on their way home from somewhere but his mom said he couldn't eat it. Mom said he was waiting for someone very important and that food can wait longer. Hachiko must be a good dog. He must be lonely too. That's why he went outside the store where he and mom was, just to keep Hachiko company. Hachiko was trying hard to wait for someone important to him, the boy figured he could try harder to help him from being lonely. He was lonely too. Lately, mom and dad are always busy at work so he's always alone at home. Lonely was not good.

"Arfarf!" He yapped at the unmoving dog.

"Meow." It replied.

"What the?" That can't be right. A dog barks. Like this, "Woof!"

"Meow."

"Hachiko?" He must be sick. Mustering all the balance he could get, he was on his toes to peer over the large slab of stone to get a closer look at the dog or more likely its paws. Except, there was this large furry black spot in between his legs. Instinctively, he stretched a little bit more to pick it off only to stumble back on his butt and with it in his arms.

"Meow!" It curled into him. He was warm after all, better than the cold statue. The little creature had its eyes closed and its nose looked like it was dusted with chalk. It had four paws, a long tail and weird ears.

"What are you?" The boy asked sceptically and it just purred weakly. Maybe he was hungry. He fished out his juice box and a cup from the backpack mom always asks him to carry when they go out. She said they were for emergencies. Emergency was the grownup word for problem. Whatever this black thing is, if it was hungry then it was a problem so mom wouldn't mind, right? He poured a little into the cup and it happily lapped the juice. It was cute watching it drink as if there wasn't enough. For something so small, it had a huge appetite. "Like a piggy."

"It's not a pig. It's a cat!" Someone corrected him.

"Really?" He turned around to see a girl about his age. She had short dark hair which made her look paler than she should have. She was giving him "the look" that his mom would do whenever he was wrong. But she wasn't his mom so instead, he narrowed his eyes at her. "Prove it."

"What?"

"Are you deaf? I said, prove it."

"Are you stupid?" She crossed her arms. "Have you ever seen a cat?"

"Have you ever seen a pig?"

"No. But I know that a pig's tail is curly and not long like a cat. Like that cat." She pointed at its tail which was brushing affectionately on the boy's legs.

"No way. Its ears aren't as pointed as a cat's. Those are piggy ears." He scratched behind the ears which made it purr all the more.

"It's a cat!"

"A pig!"

They were practically growling at each other. As soon as the fight broke out, a truce was formed when the cat-maybe-pig begged for attention. To which the two obeyed by crouching and petting it. Even though it was the boy who fed it, it however, liked the girl much more. He felt a bit betrayed by this but he couldn't argue when she was smiling. And he hadn't noticed that he was grinning too.

"What's its name?"

"Dunno. It's not mine."

"It's mine." Wherein an adult steps into the picture. He looked like someone in his teens with a black outfit motif. Nothing too grand just casual clothes with shades and a cap. "Heya!" And sure enough the cat-maybe-pig scurried to him.

"Cute!" She squealed at the action.

"Yeah, whatever. Look, since you're here, could you tell her that it's not a cat and that I'm right that it's a piggy." He so wanted to shove it to her face.

It took a while to realize what he just said. "…Ahahaha!" The oldest laughed when he finally got the words down. A piggy? That's a longshot guess. Wait, that's a kid for ya and he's older so he needed to act mature on this. Pfft, a pig! "Sorry 'bout that. I can't, kid."

"Why not?" He tilted his head.

"'Coz, you gotta trust her on this one."

"But how do I know she's right?"

He scratched the back of his neck. This was one tough nut to crack. "Ya don't. But sometimes you just gotta trust people first to know what's right and what's wrong. Catch my drift?"

"That doesn't even make sense." He looked even more confused than before.

"What he's trying to say is that I'm right and he's a cat." She stuck her tongue out for emphasis of her alleged victory.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

It looked like they were gonna keep this up until someone called for the little girl. She promptly bit her lip and dashed away but not before petting the cat-maybe-pig one last time. It was the most adorable thing she had ever seen. Not so long later, she would see stuff toys at 104 and she'll ask her mom not to buy one but to teach her how to make one.

"It's a piggy." The abandoned boy grumbled. For some reason, he suddenly felt lonely.

"Hey, kid. I owe ya for fixing up my buddy here." The older of the two saw this and just smiled with a comforting ruffling of his messy hair.

"Not really. I wanted to help Hachiko but that thing was there." He pointed somewhere at Hachiko's legs.

"Help Hachiko?" He raised an eyebrow. This kid gets as interesting as they come. "How'd ya plan on doing that?"

"I dunno. Staying by his side seemed like a good idea. He must be lonely waiting all this time." His eyes glimmered. It was like he wasn't talking about the dog anymore.

"I see." He rubbed his chin. An honest pup. Maybe he could pull a little mojo for him. "Well, this is embarrassing." Again he began scratching his nape. "I'm not bringing anything with me right now. Mind if I just drop my thanks at your place or something? Where do ya live, kid?"

"Udagawa." He said it because he wasn't a stranger. He was a guy he just met. And it wasn't like he gave his whole address or anything.

"'Kay then. I'll make sure to keep this little fella safe while you should go back to your mom."

"But what about Hachiko?"

"I'm gonna hang out here for a while so don't worry about it."

"Okay." He shuffled his feet and then patted the slab of stone because he couldn't reach Hachiko to pet him. Then he ran into Shibukyu Stationside where his mom surprisingly was still at where he left her.

"That kid's got one heck of an Imagination to get a pig out of a cat." A bit sketchy but still huge potential in there. "Just my luck. I needed a spot, a name and to teach that kid what a cat looks like." Maybe he should even use that as his alias to emphasize his point. He beamed at his little friend. "What do ya say to being my mascot for my masterpiece at Udagawa?"

"Meow!"

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

"Mom's out getting the groceries. So it's just the two of us here, if you're okay with that."

A very nervous girl was with a very confident one. One wore glasses while the other had a cap. It's not like they were friends or anything but they were partners for this one assignment and hesitantly, the shy one volunteered her home. She always looked up to the other one because she had this bright aura she could never have. She was even getting worked up if her house looked okay to her.

"Some girl bonding time? Of course!" She jeered, her pink hair fluttered.

"Okay…" She shifted her weight on her feet, feeling a bit uneasy. "I better get us something to drink then." And off to the kitchen she went.

"Soda's good." The other added. And after mere seconds, she was already bored. Waiting wasn't exactly her thing. So she went and did a little inspection on the home. It's not like she was going to open some closets with potential skeletons, she was just looking at stuff.

The place had a good vibe to it. A little bit old fashioned as the colors were dull with age but nevertheless still comfortable. It somehow fits with the girl's personality or at least from what she's seen. They haven't talked much since she was too quiet but she wasn't bad. Maybe the home's fashion sense was bad but nothing sinister. In a matter of seconds, she was bored again. You can only look at the same living room for so long. So she upped her little investigation and peeked a little into the rooms.

Sadly, nothing out of the ordinary came up. Just a bathroom, a bedroom and… a room filled with stuff toys? Her curiosity got the best of her as she completely swung the door open. It looked like a kiddie room at first glance with shelves filled with stuffed animals. But there was a dresser, a vanity mirror and a school bag. This must be her room. She didn't know she was a collector. And while the room didn't have spunk like hers at home, it gave off an equally and maybe even more welcoming feeling to it. Now this was something she could look at all day. She shrieked.

"Eri!" Holding two cans of soda, her eyes widened at horror to see someone, specifically Eri, inside her room.

"Oh my gosh! You didn't tell me you were a stuff toy collector." She was propped on the soft bed and kept looking at everywhere in adoration. "Shiki, these are adorable!"

"That's because I'm not. I don't collect them." She placed the beverages on her desk to sit beside her.

"Don't be embarrassed, I think they're cute." She giggled and went to hug the lone stuff toy on the bed beside a pillow. "I especially love this one."

"Heh heh… thanks." Shiki was embarrassed and she wasn't exactly sure as to how Eri would react if she told her the truth. But then again, it wouldn't hurt, right? Sheepishly, she admitted it. "I kind of… made them."

"You what? Seriously?" Now that she mentioned it, that would explain the sewing stuff in one corner.

"Yeah." She thought of changing the topic but seeing her favourite stuffed animal being cuddled so affectionately gave her a boost of courage. "Actually, that's Mr. Mew. He's the one who started the whole revolution."

"Aww, did you use a model for him?"

"I can't say I did. I was five back then, I can't really remember much when I was making him."

"These are amazing! You're amazing!" She turned to face her.

"Thanks." She blushed. She really wasn't used to this much praise.

"Oh, wait. I know! Here, look at this." Eri began to dig through her satchel and came up with a sketch pad. She turned to a particular page with an outfit with a color combination of red, yellow and green.

"What is that?"

"It's a design I made. You see, I wanna be a fashion designer." She had shared this so easily as if getting it done was just as easy too. Her eyes sparkled with hope. "So could you, like, work with your hands and make it real?"

"W-What?" She stuttered. Clothes were a totally different thing. "I can't do that! I'm only good at stuffed animals."

"Correction, you're great at stuffed animals." She said it because it was true. Shiki could do so much more if she put her heart into it like she did with these stuff toys. "But think about what else you could do. I'm not asking about the real deal of course. Try starting small like at least sew my design so it would fit Mr. Mew."

"I don't know…" She nervously played with her fingers. She didn't want to disappoint.

"Please? I just know you can do it. You're the best I've got, Shiki." She looked at her in the eyes and they were seriously trusting.

"Oh, fine. But don't expect much." She sighed uneasily. No one could say no to Eri not when she believed in her like that.

"Yeah! Thanks, you're a really good friend." She hugged her tightly.

This was the beginning of a friendship with a stuffed cat in between. Eri kept pushing Shiki's horizons while Shiki created the reality of Eri's dreams. They brought the best out of each other without knowing it. They weren't just partners, they were friends. They were Eri, Shiki and even, Mr. Mew. Because every once in a while they needed a hug from him and then they'd give a knowing smile to each other. Shiki snatched the stuffed cat from Eri only to hold it out to her better.

"Mr. Mew says you're a good friend too."

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

"Tch. That guy just had to ditch on cleaning duty."

Everything was just as orange as his hair when he finally got the room clean. No thanks to the really helpful guy who didn't show up. Screw him. This was one of the reasons why he didn't like people. You just can't trust them. It was bad enough he had to go through school but spending extra hours to clean after was just pushing it. He had almost finished tying his shoe laces when a bunch of idiots had to walk into the same space he was in. Really, life had issues against him.

"Heh. Can you believe it? This'll teach their class rep not to mess with us."

"You got that right. If something, say, a bag got lost in there then who else to blame than the rep?"

"Hey, we should check this out when we're outta sight. Might be some cash in here."

Neku had heard enough. He sighed, before he could tie the last knot by some twist of fate, a bunch of morons pop out of nowhere. Promptly, he switched back into his school shoes. Despite their stupidity, society keeps getting more idiots. "Hey. You gay?" He narrowed his eyes coldly.

"Whachu say?" The one with the bag seized him up while the other two backed him up.

"What? You gay and deaf too?" Neku didn't back down. And while he didn't like people, he always nursed this hate for people who keep doing stupid things like stealing. "That's a girl's bag you got there."

"It's his girlfriend's." Apparently, one of them thought more than the other two. Too bad he won't buy it.

"Really? Where's your girl? Oh, wait I forgot. You are the girl." He crossed his arms. "It's either you're gay or you shouldn't be holding that bag. And for whatever pride you think you got, I'm hoping it's the latter."

"You don't know who you messin' with, punk." He was already seething in anger.

"I don't need to. I already know you're idiots." He said a matter of factly.

"That's it!" A fight broke out right then and there.

~xoxo~

"Hey, let's go to ten-four, okay?"

"Sure, no prob."

The two best friends just finished their PE and were on their way back to the room. But Shiki returned to an empty seat. Her face paled. That one day where she brought it and something like this happens.

"What are you waiting for Shiki, the stars? C'mon!" Eri joked.

"Just a sec. I can't find my bag." She bit her bottom lip.

"What? You sure about that? This room was locked when we left it."

"Maybe I brought it with me to the gym."

"No way! I was with you the whole time and none of us brought anything with us."

"I'm going to check anyways." Shiki abruptly left the room. She had to find her bag. She just had to. She wanted to cry a bit in panic but shook her head. Stay strong Shiki.

"Huh? Wait up, I'm coming with you." Eri hurried after her.

~xoxo~

"Huff… huff…"

By some miracle, Neku had won against the odds just not all odds. He was really banged up. His three opponents just kept punching everywhere without strategy so he managed to outwit them but that didn't make the hits hurt less. They were freaking upperclassmen, colossal at that. His body hurt like hell and dammit, he had classes tomorrow. And he did this for what? For a bag which he had no idea whatsoever whom it belonged to. Not that it would count, he didn't know a lot of people mainly because he didn't care.

"You're lucky we didn't go out." In all honesty, he was lucky. Just a few more kicks and he'd be down for the count if but they were just a bunch of cowards and seeing someone stand up to them really got them shaking. Not that Neku would admit it. They're the ones who chickened out, it's their loss.

"Whatever. Just tell me where the hell you got this." Neku was on his knees but his glare could still kill.

"Second floor. Fifth room from the right wing."

"If word gets out, you're gonna-"

"Shut up." To say he was pissed, was an understatement. "If word gets out it'll be a hassle to talk with people. Then I'll have to deal with your ugly faces again. You just don't get it." I don't get people.

"Don't get too cocky on us."

"Don't get too stupid on me."

"Tch. We're done here." The trio of morons scampered out while muttering a few curses.

"Hmph. Not one of the smartest things I've ever done." He straightened himself. Did he suddenly get some sort of hero complex? 'Coz that would explain why he did something no one would even know he did. Whatever. He had to get the bag back before a teacher spots him and gets the wrong idea. Neku eyed the said item venomously.

"Your owner better be grateful."

~xoxo~

"I'm sure you left it at the room."

Eri reassured her and she truly believed that she did leave it in the room which is why she panicked to see it wasn't there when they came back the first time. Shiki sighed dejectedly. The gym was practically abandoned and didn't leave any helpful signs that her bag was there or wherever it was. She was restless. Her bag could get lost for all she cared but she couldn't let go of its contents. She couldn't help but walk a little faster, a little more frantic, on their way back to the room to check again. The hallway was deserted or so she thought. Another student passed right by them and she would've noticed the face if she wasn't too preoccupied looking ahead and hoping that by some miracle, her bag would be in there. And she prayed hard it was in there.

"I know I did so I have to take a look again." She didn't have to look hard or far for that matter. As soon as she slid the door open, a wave of relief washed over her. Her bag was on the teacher's desk.

"Weird. It wasn't there before." Eri thought. "Maybe someone just pulled a prank on you."

Shiki didn't care as she took the bag in her arms. She whispered. "Hey, Eri. I'll pass on ten-four today. Is that okay?"

"Sure, you had a rough day." She grinned and they hugged.

After they split at one of the streets, Shiki practically ran straight home and into her room. Then she just crashed and cried. That was close, too close. Opening her bag, she gently took out her treasure, her stuffed cat, her Mr. Mew. It didn't have a mouth but it still felt like it was smiling at her. It was scary to think she had almost lost him. She clutched him tightly while shaking.

"I'm sorry. I won't lose you again."

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

Mr. Mew the cat-piggy was a curious item. He had been born out of the first time Neku and Shiki had met. The two seemed to have forgotten such memory but Mr. Mew knew better. He was there when Shiki made her first friend, her best friend, Eri. He was practically squeezed between them at that time. Mr. Mew saw a lot of things for something with only sewn white eyes. Like when Eri had jumped on Shiki when she finally stitched a full size outfit for the first time. Like when Neku had saved him from three ruffians. Like when a cat that looked similarly like him sat by outside the window while he was lying on that same spot on the bed, beside her pillow. He was an inanimate witness to a lot of things. And he would see more and even be a part of such important memories.

Mr. Mew was always there in those moments, with or without noise.

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

**Shinra-ex-SOLDIER**

Alternately, after the first part (Hachiko and the cat) where young Shiki leaves young Neku:

_Such is the first encounter of the two, a memory forgotten in their youth. They would see each other again quite plenty, passing by each other in ten-four or in the hallways of their school. However, it's only when they get together once more with that alabaster dog watching that they truly meet again. Even if in a different circumstance, different body, a different attitude, a cat would be there again. And it'll always be there in those moments when they were together, with or without noise._


End file.
